Birthday Surprise
by pinkcat4569
Summary: How will Jess celebrate with Becker, a self-proclaimed Birthday hater?


Title: Birthday Surprise

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Only for fun. I don't own Primeval.

Description: How will Jess celebrate with Becker, a self-proclaimed Birthday hater?

Author's Note: This is a belated Birthday story for a Primeval pal. It's short and sweet. Plus, B/J are not a couple. 705 Words.

Birthday Surprise

"Balloons? No, they're too childish," muttered Jess, chewing on her fingernails. "She thought quietly for a few moments. She drummed her fingers on the desk. "Maybe I should just stick bows on all the EMD cases."

"Jess, what are you doing?" asked Abby, walking into Ops beside Connor.

"Hmm? Oh, just trying to think of some way to celebrate Becker's birthday. It's today, you know."

"No, we didn't," said Connor. "I'm glad too. I get the feeling that he doesn't like birthdays much."

"No," said Jess, "but frankly, I don't care.

Abby laughed. "He's usually so quiet about it. How'd you find out?"

Jess smiled. "No information is safe from Jess Parker. If it's on file by computer somewhere, sooner or later, I'll find it."

"Scary," said Connor. "So, what are you going to do?"

Jess shook her head. "It's proving harder than I anticipated. He doesn't like anything birthday –ish."

"Just feed him," said Connor, smiling widely. "Ice cream, crisps, pudding, cake…anything really should do the job."

Abby nodded. "He is a guy."

"I already thought of that," said Jess. "Becker said cake is too sweet, and that ice cream is silly."

"What a Grinch," said Connor.

" You guys have known him longer. What does he like?"

"Guns."

"Beating people up."

"Shooting dinosaurs."

"Irritating Connor."

"Yeah, that's a favorite."

"You two aren't helpful," said Jess with a sigh.

Abby laughed. "You could always give him a kiss." Connor smirked.

"Abby! No! That's way too forward!"

"He'd enjoy it though," said Connor.

Jess frowned. Then she cocked an eyebrow and asked shyly, "Do you think so?"

Abby and Connor laughed and left.

Jess sighed. She refused to admit defeat. She'd find some way to say "happy birthday" to Becker. She would.

A bit later, Becker strolled into Ops. He looked around. "No banners, balloons, or pin the tail on the donkey games. I'm proud of you Jess."

Jess stuck her tongue out at him. "I will celebrate this day with you, just you wait."

He smirked. "Don't threaten me, Miss Parker."

She laughed. "Why don't you like birthdays?"

He shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I'm older, so what?"

"You party pooper!"

He laughed and handed her some reports. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go do something fun."

As he walked out Jess yelled, "Target shooting is a horrible birthday activity!"

He smiled. True to his word, he spent several hours on the firing range. "Got a special model for you Sir," said Sergeant Carlson.

Becker took the gun. "Carly, this is a standard issue bazooka! I can't fire it in here."

Carlson smirked. "Sure, you can. I've modified it. It's perfectly safe. Besides, it's a present. Many happy returns, sir."

Becker smiled. 'You know how to celebrate, Carly. I'll give her a go."

Becker shot the weapon. It exploded, shooting confetti around him. Jess ran in, with a crown on her head and a noise maker blaring. "Happy Birthday!" she cried, jumping up and down.

Carlson nodded. "I hope you don't mind. I took some direction from Miss Parker. Still, it had an impressive explosion, if I do say so myself."

Jess nodded, smiling happily. Then she frowned. Becker was frozen, staring at them.

They exchanged nervous glances. "When I give the nod, run for it," Carlson whispered to Jess.

Becker stood still, then slowly smiled. "I like it."

Jess giggled. "We thought so." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled. She blushed.

Then she slowly kissed his lips. After, Becker looked at her with surprise.

"Just taking some direction from Abby," she said, blushing deeper.

He smiled. "I owe her one," he said, and he pulled Jess into a smoking hot kiss.

"Hmm, I'll just, uh, shoot this baby…uh, out in the hall, yeah," said Carly, stepping awkwardly away.

Becker and Jess finally pulled away from each other. Jess looked at him, blushing. He took her chin in his hand and smiled at her.

"Do you still hate birthdays?"

He shook his head. "No, but then no one's ever given me birthday wishes quite like that before."

She giggled. "Good. Becker?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

He laughed. "Thanks Jess."

The End. Happy Birthday!


End file.
